iAm The roadie
by Subject87
Summary: Based on the Tenacious D song "Roadie" Freddie is a guitarist in the band, Carly's the band manager, Sam is a fan, and Gibby is the roadie. Onesided Sibby, one sided Seddie, Creddie. I don't own iCarly or anything by Tenacious D.


_Well it's 3pm, time to lock the gate  
Gotta get it on the stage  
My muscles flex, my fuckin' sweat will save the day _

Gibby looked down at his watch, it was 3pm which meant the gates needed to be locked and the equipment needed to be set up for the band. He started to lug the equipment up to the stage, _At least my sweat will be worth it_ He thought dryly. He liked to convince himself that his sweat saved the day on these shows, that's partly what kept him coming back.

_When I check the mic, I fuckin' check the mic__  
__I fuckin' checka-checka one, two, three__  
__I plug it in, I make a sound as good as can be___

_Cause the rockers rock, but the roadies roll__  
__Gotta take mic because I take control__  
__Gotta get that shit up on that fuckin' stage_

He tapped the mic and then leaned in, "Check one two check one two three" he said before tapping it again, "Sounds good." he muttered to himself then, when no one was looking, bellowed "Gibbeh" so that the entire arena echoed. "Perfect" he said satisfied, wiping his forehead off with a rag from his back pocket.

"How's it going Gibby?" asked Carly, the band manager, from behind him. They had met Carly at one of their first gigs, and she had volunteered to be their manager and so far it was working out great. She really knew how to keep things organized, and it was obvious she had a thing for the singer.

He didn't jump, though she did startle him, "Everything is good.." he said, "You know how it goes, the Rockers may rock but the roadies roll."

She rolled her eyes, "You are so weird sometimes."

"My mom thinks I'm awesome!"

The brunette girl just shook her head and walked off, typing on her phone.

_Because the roadie knows what the roadie knows  
And the roadie knows that he wears black clothes  
And he hides off in the shadows off the stage_

Because the roadie  
Looks a thousand miles with his eyes  
And when the crowd roars  
Brings a tear drop to the roadie's eyes  
Tears of pride

_Because he brought you the show  
But you will never know  
He's changing the strings  
While hiding in the wings  
No matter how hard, the show must go on_

Gibby made sure to quietly slip off the stage, after all every roadie knows you get off the stage as the band gets ready to preform. _I hate these clothes sometimes_ he said, looking down at his black clothing, another rule of a roadie...Always wear black.

Finally it was time for the show to start, Gibby's eyes studdied the crowd, he swore he could see a thousand miles with them, and when the crowd started roaring he felt a tear slide down his cheek. "I do such good work.." he muttered proudly. The band, led by guitarist Freddie Benson, continued to lead the crowd along with it's great stage show and Freddie's shredding riffs.

The Floors were the next big rock band, no one cared how ridiculous the name was, and while Gibby had originally been a founding member he'd discovered he much preferred just being a roadie (Mostly due to stage fright). Another tear drop fell, this one out of sadness that no one would know how much work he put into the show, stringing the guitars and making sure the mics worked, while the band got all the credit. But if there was one golden rule above all the others, one rule that he would forever tell the other roadies, it was that the show must always go on and it must always come first.

_Then a beautiful girl come to me  
She say, "Hey can I sucka your dick?"  
I say, "Yays, I am in love"  
Then she quickly say, "I sucked your dick  
Now give me that backstage pass  
I do not want you roadie, I want KG's chode" _

After the show he prepared to go up and pack up the instruments while the band socialized with fans lucky enough to get back stage passes when he heard a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a beautiful girl standing there. She was a blonde with long hair and eyes that made him want to melt _Is this love? _ He thought dumbly.

"Hey there big guy." she said grinning, "I'm Sam.. I bet you're a roadie aren't you?"

He nodded nervously.

"I bet I know what you want.." she said, her voice getting low and she reached for his pants zipper.

_Oh boy... _ He thought. "Yes..." he muttered, _I am in love..._ He thought

_Then she quickly say, "I sucked your dick  
Now give me that backstage pass  
I do not want you roadie, I want KG's chode"_

Afterward she stood up, her warm look gone, "Well, I did what you wanted, now give me that back stage pass."

"W-What?" he asked.

"As if anyone would actually want a roadie." she said, "I want Freddie... He's amazing... Mama likes."

He shook his head and handed over a back stage pass, not believing that he'd been used. "Fine." he said finally. _Good luck, everyone knows he's screwing the manager. _

She smiled, "Thank you." she said. The blonde girl kissed his cheek before heading back stage.

_I'm standing at the threshold of your dreams  
Without me there'd be no sound from those amps  
Without me there'd be no lights on the stage  
But you don't applaud for me_

_No, I am the roadie!  
Lonesome warrior searching for the soul  
No, I am the roadie!  
I make the rock go!  
_

He watched her go and kick at the dirt, "I make the amps work, I make the lights work... Without me there'd be nothing, your precious little Freddie would be nothing."

He sighed and shook his head, he had long ago accepted no one applauded for him but he'd never really been used like this... "Oh well." he said, "I may make the rock go, but I'm still just a roadie, and no one want's a roadie."

The young man's eyes snapped open and he sat straight up, "Man... What a dream." he thought as he looked at his clock, He and Freddie were supposed to 'fight' tomorrow to break upThe Floors, maybe that's what the dream was about... _Oh well. _ He thought as he lay back down, he needed to sleep... Tomorrow was going to be huge.


End file.
